Tangled: Journey to Corona
by Wolfsong19
Summary: Follow the journey with Rapnuzel and her friends. As they make their way to the Kingdom of Corona. What dangers and trails lay ahead for our heroes? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to another story by me. Wolfsong19. I have a few things to say and explain before we get to the story.

1: I'm sorry for anyone of the main cast of characters who gets out of character any point of time. It hard to write in your own Oc along with the main cast and trying to keep with demeanor or personality the same.

2: My Oc. I'll try to keep her in character as well.

3: I plan to use My Oc the short movie and tv series.

This singing

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Disney. I only own my Ocs and anything she does to the plot. This just for fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Intro

A tree with Fynn Rider's Want poster stood out amongst the others. With his odd shaped nose.

Valor: Okay so let's get started. This story isn't my own. Heck, I'm not even the one that dies.

Flynn: Hey! I thought I was telling this story!

Valor: Oh, really? But, Rapunzel said it was okay.

Fynn: *_puppy dog eyes*_

Valor _*groans*_ Flynn That won't work with me. I am a wolf after all. I know that trick.

Flynn: _*Puppy dog eyes.*_

Valor: *sighing*. Alright.. Alright. _*shakes her head*_ You can tell it.

Flynn: *_smug_* Works every time.

Valor: *_rolls her eyes and mumble_s* He acts like he's younger than me typical I still don't see how

Rapunzle puts up with him.

Flynn: Hey!

Rapunzel: Guys.. the story.

Flynn: Oh right. So this the story how—

Valor: The Great Fynn Rider dies!

Fynn: Wolfe!

Valor: _*gives a wolfish grin*_

Flynn: Anyways.. where was I?

Valor: Explaining you and Rapnuzel's story.

Flynn: Oh right. *_ahem*_ But don't worry it actually a funny story, and the truth is it isn't even mine. This the story of a girl named

Rapunzel. And it starts with the sun. Now once upon a time—

Valor: _*jumping in*_ A single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens. And from this small drop a sun grew a magic flower. *_The light forms a beautiful yellow flower growing.*_

Flynn: _*shouting_* Stop interrupting me!

Rapunzel: How about you both tell the story this time.

Flynn: But she started it! _*points at Valor*_

Valor: _*gives an innocent look*_

Rapunzel: Eugene. She younger than you. If you keep it up we won't even get to the story.

Flynn: Fine... _*continues*_ It had the ability to heal the sick and injured.

Valor: Oh, you see that old h- woman over there? *_points to very old Mother Gothel approaching the flower._* You might want to remember her. She kind of important.

On an island a kingdom was formed. (The scene)

Flynn: Well centuries passed. And a hop, skip and a boat ride away there grew a kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved king and queen. And the queen was about to have a baby.

Valor: But, she got sick. Really sick. She was running out of time,—

Flynn: —and that is when people really start to look for a miracle. Or in this case a magical golden flower.

The guards and towns people began their search for the lateens lighting the way through the night.

Valor: Ah! We told you she'd be important. *_Mother Gothel appears with lantern in hand*_

Flynn: You see. Instead of sharing the sun's gift. This woman, Mother Gothel, hoarded it's healing power and used it to keep herself young for hundred of years

Valor: _*whistled*_ That's one old bat.

Flynn: *_ignores*_ And all she had to do was sing a special song.

Flower, gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back once was mine

What once was mine

The flower brought back Mother Gothel's youthful appearance within seconds.

Flynn: Alright you get the gist. She signs to it, she turns young.

Valor: *_shuttered*_ man she's creepy and I don't get scared easily.

Flynn: The magic of the golden flower healed the queen.A healthy baby girl, a princess was born. I'll give you a hint-

Valor *_bouncing on her feet.*_ Oh, Oh, let guess.. it.. Rapunzel, right!

Flynn: _*sigh*_ Yes. And to celebrate her birth, the king and queen, launched a flying lantern into the sky, and from that moment everything was perfect. *_The paper lantern floats high as the citizens cheer.*_ But then that moment ended.

The window opens as Mother Gothel walks in and over to Rapnzel crib. Reaching with her old fingers. She laces it around the hair.

Flower gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock..

As she cut the hair. She gasped in shock as it quickly turns brown and dies. Mother Gothel quickly begin to turn old once more.

Flynn: Gothel broke into the castle, stole the child, and just like that, gone.

Valor: I would've been able to find her. I am the best tracker here.

Max: *_snorts*_

Valor: Okay, second best.

Max: _*whines. Happily as Valor pats his side*_

Flynn: *_ahem*_ Let's get back to the story here.

Valor: *_picks up where Fynn stopped._* The kingdom searched and searched. But they could not find the princess. For deep within the forest in a hidden tower. Gothel raised the child as her own.

Gothel sat brushing Rapunzel's hair as the princess sang the song she was taught.

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine

Flynn: Gothel had found her new magic flower, but this time, she was deterred to keep it hidden.

"Why can't I go outside?" Child Rapunzel asked Mother Gothel. "The outside world is a dangerous place, filled with horrible selfish people. You must stay here, where you're safe." Gothel keeps brushing Rapunzel's hair. "Do you understand flower?" Mother Gothel asked.

"Yes mommy." The child said back.

Valor: but the walls of the tower could not hide everything.

Flynn: Each year on her birthday, the king and queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky in the hope that one day their lost princess would return.

Valor: I remember watching them every night they sent them up. They were so beautiful. Always making the nights feel a bit happier.

Flynn: Are you done?

Valor: _*crosses her arms*_ Why? I'm just helping. You're so bossy.

Flynn: Well I am an adult after making me older than you. And in charge.

Valor: You sure? Because you act a little too much like me at times.

Flynn: Wha— I do not. Max back me up on here.

Max: *_Snorts at him*_

Valor: He agrees with me. Well let's get going we have a story to tell after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1:Theft of the Crown

Deep in the forest a tower stood tall. Rays of the light bringing the building to life. The window moves as a chameleon dashed out. It looks about and runs changing his colors to blend in with the painted flower pot.

"Ha!" Rapnuzel quickly opens the window looking outside. "Hmm. Well, I guess Pascal's not hiding out here." She casually says walking back into the tower.

Pascal snickers. Only to be grabbed by his tail with Rapnuzel's hair. "Gotcha!" Pascal screams and then turns back to his usual green color.

"That's 22 for me. How about 23 out of 45?" Rapnuzel asked her friend. As she lowers him back down and removes her hair from the hook.

Pascal frowns. "Okay. Well, what do you want to do?" Brightening up he points outside with his tail. "Yeah. I don't think so." Rapnuzel says sitting down on the ledge. "I like it here and so do you." Pascal gives her an annoyed look. "Oh come on, Pascal. It's not so bad in there." Rapnuzel says re-enters the tower.

Tuning about. Rapnuzel climbs up to the rafters. Using her hair. She pulls open the windows and slides back down.

Seven a.m the usual morning lineup

Start on the chores and sweep till

The floor's all clean

Rapnuzel began singing as she sweeping the floor. Having to lift her hair as she the dust into the pan. Pascal gets covered by the dust while holding the pan.

Polish and wax,

do laundry and mop and shine up.

Rapnuzel begins more dusting mopping and more of her chores.

Sweep again and by then it's like 7:15

And so I'll read a book

or maybe two or three.

Rapnuzel walks over to her bookshelf taking her book one by one. Pascal on her shoulder.

I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery.

Rapnuzel painted her wall. Suspended by her hair. As she paints.

I'll play guitar and knit

And cook and basically

Just wonder when will my life begin?

Rapnuzel strums a guitar. Then knitted follows by pulled out a pie she was baking. Looking over at an empty unpainted part of the tower. Holding up her thumb she moves about measuring it.

Quickly she grabs her paints and climbing back up she removed the object blocking the wall. And begins to paint again.

Rapnuzel strums a guitar. Then knitted follows by pulled out a pie she was baking. Looking over at an empty unpainted part of the tower. Holding up her thumb she moves about measuring it.

Quickly she grabs her paints and climbing back up she removed the object blocking the wall. And begins to paint again.

Then after lunch

It's puzzles and darts and baking

Papier-mâché a bit of ballet

and chess

Rapnuzel and Pascal went back to work. Putting a puzzle together. Rapnuzel then throws darts. Pascal runs as Rapnuzel holds up a papier-mâché head. While dancing she gets tangled in her hair. Falling down on the ground. Yet raised a hand to move her chess piece winning the game.

Pottery and ventriloquy

and candle making.

Then I'll stretch

Maybe sketch

Take climb sew a dress

Pascal wasn't very happy as he wore a pink dress Rapnuzel put on him. But didn't last long. Once done. Rapnuzel went back to her books. A bored expression on her face.

And so I'll re-read the books

If I have time to spare.

I'll paint walls some more

I'm sure there's room somewhere.

Rapnuzel looks up at the painting she was doing and realizing there wasn't any room. The tower was covered in her paintings from over the last almost 18 years.

And then I'll brush

And brush and

brush my hair

Stuck in the same

place I've always been

Rapnuzel ram about tossing her hair around in a circle neatly. Leaving her in the center of it.

I'll keep wondering 

Wondering and wondering when

Will my life begin?

Tomorrow night

Lights will appear

Rapnuzel leans out her window with wishful a look in her eyes.

like they do on my birthday each year

What is it like out 

there where they glow

Now that I'm older 

mother must let me go.

Rapnuzel walks over to the pairing. Showing a night sky full of floating lights. Climbing up she began to paint herself in. Watching the lights outside of the tower.

-line break-

While Rapnuzel was going through her morning routine. Something was going down in the Kingdom. Sliding down the rooftops. The three thieves moved. In the lead was Flynn Rider scrawny man. Other two were the Stabbington Brothers. As they moved from above. The castle guards marched from below.

Flynn leans out from his hiding place. Holding onto the edge of the castle's roof. "Wow! I could get used to a view like this." "Rider, come on." Sideburns whisper holding the overhand open. "Hang on." Flynn paused. "Yep. I'm used to it. Guys I want a castle." Fynn declares proudly.

"We do this job, you can buy your own castle." Sideburns said while grabbing Flynn by the collar of his shirt. Once Flynn was secured they began to lower him down. Below the castle guards stood watch over the throne room and the lost princess and the crown.

As he snatched the crown. "ACHOOO!" "Hay fever!" Flynn asked the guard leaning on his knuckles on the crown's case nonchalantly. "Yeah." The guard then turns back around. "Huh!" he quickly turns around to see the crown was gone and someone escaping from above. "Hey! Wait!" He shouts upwars as the rest of the guards quickly joins him.

The thieves raced over the bridge connecting the castle to the other side of the water. "Can't you picture me in the castle of my own? Because I certainly can." Flynn quickly says as they raced away from the kingdom. "All the things we've seen. And it's only 8:00 in the morning. Gentlemen, this is a very big day!" Flynn said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2: Mother Knows Best

Rapunzle was putting away her paint. *_Sighing*_, "This it! This a very big day, Pascal." Closing the paint box. Rapunzle chuckles. "I'm finally going to do it. I'm going to ask her."

Pascal climbs onto her shoulder. "Rapunzle!" Mother Gothel calls from below. Rapunzel gasp in excitement. "Let down your hair!" Mother Gothel calls up to her. "It's time." Pascal stood tall like a soldier. "I know, I know. Come on. Don't let her see you." She tells Pascal to hide. Gripping the wall of the most recent painting. Pascal changes his color of his scales darker as Rapunzle closes the curtains.

Mother Gothel calls back up to Rapunzle. "Rapunzle! I'm not getting any younger down here!" "Coming mother!" Rapunzle races over to the single window where Mother Gothel stood looking up at towards Rapunzle. While she hooks her hair onto the hook and tosses the rest of her hair down towards the ground. Mother Gothel grabs it and looping it around her foot and let Rapunzle pull her up to the tower.

As Gothel made it to the window. "Hi. Welcome home, mother." Rapunzle greets her half panting from pulling her up the tower. "Ah, Rapunzle, how you manage to do that every single day without fail. It looks absolutely exhausting darling."

"Oh, it's nothing." Rapunzle says. "Then I don't know why it takes so long." Laughing. "Oh, darling, I'm just teasing." Mother Gothel teasingly. Rapunzle laughs nervously. "Alright. So, mother, as you know tomorrow is a very big day." Mother Gothel removes the cloak and stood in front of the mirror looking herself over. "Rapunzle, look in the mirror." Mother Gothel pulls Rapnuzel next to her.

"You know what I see? I see a strong, confident, beautiful young lady. Oh you here too." Mother Gothel sarcastically comments. "Haha. I'm teasing. Stop taking everything so seriously." Mother Gothel goes back to examining herself in the mirror.

"Okay. So, Mother, as I was saying, tomorrow is.." "Rapunzel, Mother's feeling a little run-down. Would you sing to me dear? Then we'll talk." Mothel Gothel interrupts her. "Oh! Of course, Mother!" Rapunzle early quickly grabs her a chair. Then grabs Mother Gothel and sets her down and quickly hands her a brush and hair.

Flowergleamand glowletyoupowermaketheclockreversebringbackwhatoncewasmine

Wait!" Mother Gothel shouts trying to brush the glowing hair as she begins to age.

Healwhathasbeenhurtchangethefates'design

Savewhathasbeenlost

Bringbackoncewasmine!

"Rapunzle!" Mother Gothel shouts/scolds her. "So, Mother, earlier I was saying tomorrow is a big day, and you didn't respond. So I'm just going to tell you, it's my birthday!" Rapunzle said laughing holding Mother's arm. "Ta-da!"

"No, no, no. Can't be." She said pushing Rapunzle off her. "I distinctly remember. Your birthday was last year." Mother Gothel says to her. "That's the funny thing about birthdays. They're kind of an annual thing." Rapunzle points out.

Sighing Rapunzle sits down. "Mother, I'm turning 18, and wanted to ask.. _*sigh*_ what I really want for this birthday... actually what I wanted for quite a few birthdays now..." Rapunzle begins to mumble and running her hands over her hair.

"Rapunzle, please, stop with the mumbling. You know I feel about the mumbling. Blah-blah-blah-blah. It's very annoying! I'm just teasing. You're adorable. I love you so much darling." Mother Gothel says pinching her cheeks.

As Mother Gothel walks away. Pascal squeaks causing Rapunzle looks over. Pascal motions for her to go for it.

"I WANT TO SEE THE FLOATING LIGHTS!" Rapunzle blurts out. "What?" Chuckles Mother Gothel. As she pauses what she was doing. "I was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights." Rapunzle reveals her painting she made earlier.

"Oh! You mean the stars." Mother Gothel says. "That's the thing." Opening a smaller window. "I've chartered stars, and they're always constant." Revealing her painting of her star charts. "But these, they appear every year on my birthday, Mother." Gesturing to her painting.

"Only on my birthday. And I can't help but feel like they're meant for me. I need to see them, Mother. And not just from my window, in person. I have to know what they are." Rapunzle pleads.

"You want to go outside?" Shutting the window. "Why Rapunzle.,," she scoffs.

Look at you fragile as a flower

Mother Gothel singing taking Rapunzle hands and spinning her around.

Still a little sapling, just a sprout. You know why we stay up in this tower!

Mother Gothel gestures to the tower's walls around them.

"I know, but.."

"That's right."

To keep you safe and sound dear

Mother Gothel sings running her face over Rapunzle's hair. She continues to sing walking over to the curtains.

Guess I always knew this day was coming

She sang dramatically. Closing the curtains around her making the room darker.

Knew that soon

You'd want to

Leave the nest

Soon but not yet

Gothel climbs the stairs.

"But.."

Shh! Trust me pet mother knows best

Mother Gothel swings her hip into the side of the tower. Bring them into total darkness. Causing Rapunzle to light a candle.

Mother knows best 

Listen to your mother

Rapunzle turns around and gives a startled scream. Lighting up Mother Gothel in the darkness.

It's a scary world out there

Then something grabs Rapunzle's hair. Falling back to Mother Gothel catch her.

Mother knows best one way or another

Something will go wrong 

I swear

Quickly Mother Gothel drops her and vanishes. Only to have shadow puppets pop up. Startling Rapunzle.

Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand

Cannibals and snakes, plague.

"No."

"Yes."

Mother Gothel's face illuminated by the green lantern she held.

Also large bugs, men with pointy teeth

And stop! No more, you'll just upset me.

Once again acting dramatically hand with paint brush to her forehead. Rapunzle now hidden in a cocoon of her hair leaving her face pecking out. Only to be pulled out by Gothel.

Mother's right here mother will protect you

Darling I suggest!

Rapunzle hugs her only to jump back as Mother Gothel's voice came from another place leaving a manikin in it place.

Skip the drama 

Stay with Mana

Gothel walks down the stairs with candles lights them up.

Mother!... knows best!

Laughing she blew them out with her cloak. Rapunzle begins to relight them while Gothel follows put one out at a time.

Mother knows best

Take it from your mumsy 

On your own you won't survive

Rapunzle faces a mirror while Gothel stands behind it.

Sloppy, underdressed

Immature, clumsy

Pulls her hair from under her. Rapunzle yelps as she falls. Only to have Gothel pick her up again.

Please they'll eat you alive

Gullible, naive, positively grubby

Ditsy and a bit... Well, Hmm vague 

Plus, I believe getting kind of chubby

I'm just saying cause I wuv you

Mother understands

Mother's here to help you

All I have is one request!

Rapunzle sees Mother Gothel and runs to her. Giving her a hug.

"Rapunzel?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower again." Gothel said firmly. Looking Rapunzle in her eyes. "Yes, Mother." She says.

"Oh. I love you very much dear."

"I love you more."

"Love you most." Gothel kisses her forehead.

Don't forget it

You'll regret it

Mother knows best!

Mother Gothel left. Rapunzle watched a bit down casted. Not bothering to pull her hair up she leans on the window looking out into the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3: Girl in the Tower

Sound of feet hitting the ground echoed. Most of the wild life fled. Watching with curious icy blue eyes. A young girl pecked out from behind a tree as three men raced towards her. '_I wonder what they're running from?'_ She thought. Then she notices they all stopped, and were panting. The last person stop and grabs one of the wanted posters. Tucking bits of her black hair behind her ears. She listens in.

"Oh. No." The brown haired man said. Frowning. _'Did he not want his face on a wanted poster?_' "No, no, no, no, no, no. This bad. This is very bad." He told the other men. "This really bad." He turns it around. "They just can't get my nose right." He exclaims. Showing his face next to the poster. The girl couldn't help, but roll her eyes at him and giggled lightly._ 'That's it? Man that's silly.'_

_"_Oh cares?" The guys with the sideburns said. His voice gruff compared to the other one. "It's easy for you to say. You guys look amazing."

Then sounds of hooves hitting the ground had now grown louder. A horse's whining rang out. Gasping she quickly ducked behind the tree pressing her back to it. The men raced off. "No way I'm missing this." Quickly she snags her satchel and races after them.

Keeping up with these men was a snap. Weaving about the bushes and trees. She could glimpse the horsemen. "Wow the kingdom's guards. Man they must be in trouble now." Jumping up she watches them take a wrong turn down a dead end.

The thundering of the horse grew closer. Crunching low she watches the thieves. "Let's see how you guys get out of this one." A toothy grin forms on her face. Most criminals never got away. It would be sad to see it happen so soon too.

Watching it took awhile but they made a ladder. The girl watches as the scrawny one climbs up first. He then makes it over the edge. "Now help us up. Now pretty boy." The guy with the sideburns said stretching out his hand. "Sorry, my hands are full." He held up a satchel. Then he was off again. Crawling back she had to admit. This thief was crafty. "Better follow him." She noted and dashes after the man.

Looking to her left. She saw the guards again. "Retrieve that satchel at any cost!" The Captain orders. The girl couldn't help but wonder what could he have taken. Then a group of arrows flew at the thief. The man ducks just in time.

"Whoa. That was close." She noted. And picked up her pace. "Better get ahead." With that her eyes glowed silver.

The guards kept firing arrows missing him and hitting the trees around them. Yet the thief manger to lose everyone but the Captain of the Guard.

The man and horse were right on his tail. "We got him now, Maximus." The thief yet manage to avoid them and grabbing a vine. Stopping a few feet ahead. The girl watches as he knocks the guard off Maximus.

The thief lands on the horse's back. Only within seconds the horse stops. "Come on flea bag forwards." Yet she snickers as Maximus tries to snatch the satchel back. Man and horse fighting over it. Moving slower now she raised an eyebrow as the satchel flew from the thief's hand and onto a tree.

Quickly they raced for it. One tripping up the other trying to get the satchel first. The girl had to admit. This morning was very interesting. Then a creaking sound made her straighten.

Stepping out of the forest. The girl was wearing a light green shirt with sewn brown patches on her shoulders. A light brown vest. With black pants and brown boots, along with her brown gloves gripping her satchel.

Both the man and the horse were now on an old tree. As the creecking grew louder. "Hey! Guys, get off that tree!" She shouts out.

"Ha!" The man said grabbing the bag. Noticing the younger teen. Was shouting out to them. "What?" He shouts back. Maximus looks over too... "I SAID.." *Snap* and just like that the two vanished over the edge.

Running to the edge. She glances down. Sighing she mutters. "Why does no one listen to me. Better go check on them." Stepping back. Then runs. Taking the place of the girl a huge wolf leaps down the slope.

-line break-

Meanwhile in the tower. Flynn had managed to escape capture. But not for long. Because within seconds of entering. Someone hit him over the head with a frying pan.

Rapunzel looks at him curiously. Unsure what to do. Using the manikin she moves in to get a closer look. Tapping him with her frying pan, she then looks over to Pascal. The chameleon just shrugs. So she turns his face. As Pascal walks over to the drawing of a man with pointy teeth. And turns red mimicking it.

But when Rapnuzel looks. His teeth weren't pointed and were the same as her own. Mother Gothel told her men had sharp pointy teeth but this one didn't. Mezzanine by this she was startled as he woke up. So on instinct she hit him out cold once again.

After a few failed attempts to hide him. She managed to shut him in the closet and pushed a chair under the handles to keep it shut. "Okay, okay, okay. I've got a person in my closet. I've got a person in my closet." Rapnuzel began to realize what she had done. "I've got a person in my closet!"

Joy filled her. She managed to hold her own against a stranger. Laughing. "Too weak to handle myself out there, huh, Mother?" Tossing her frying pan from one hand to other. "Well, tell that to my frying pan." She's spinning it only to hit her head with it.

"Huh?" Rapnuzel then noticed the satchel on the ground. Inside something shiny catches her eye. Walking over she pulls it out. A gold crown with jewels now laid in her hands. Yet she didn't know what it was.

"Hmm." Rapnuzel then slips it onto her wrist. But it was too big. Pascal shook his head. '_No_' "Hmm." Removing it she looks through it. Pascal was reflecting back from the jewels and once more shakes his head, '_no_.'

So this time she turns facing the mirror and slowly put the crown on her head. Making herself look like a princess. Pascal stared in awe but only shakes his head,_ no_.'

Then Mother Gothel's voice rang out from below."Rapnuzel!" Gasping Rapnuzel quickly hides everything. "Let down your hair!" She calls up. Rapnuzel races to the window.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4: Leaving?

The girl pokes her head out of the shrubs watching the old woman. She stood at the tower calling up to someone inside. Her instincts told her to stay put. So she did. Then the window opens. A blonde haired girl appears. "One moment Mother!" Looping her hair into a hook. "I have a big surprise!" Mother Gothel shouts up.

Blinking in awe. She's never seen so much hair. Watching as the woman ropes it around her foot. "Oh.. I do too.." the blonde haired girl said. "Ooh, I bet mine my surprise is bigger!" Soon the woman and the girl with the long, long hair bead out of sight and hearing.

-line break-

"I seriously doubt it." Rapunzle whispers to herself. "I brought back parsnips. I'm going to make hazelnut soup for dinner." Mother Gothel tells her. "Your favorite. Surprise!" She said a bit joyfully.

"Well, Mother, there's something I wanted to tell you." "Oh, Rapunzle, you know I hate leaving you after a fight." Gothel intervenes. "Especially when I've done absolutely nothing wrong." Hanging up her cloak and walks over to set her basket down. "Okay. I've been thinking a lot about what you said earlier." Rapunzle starts moving to the closet.

"And.." "I hope you're not talking about the stars. " Gothel interrupts. "Floating Lights. And yes. I'm leading up to that." Moving closer to the closet. "Because I really though we dropped the issue sweetheart." Gothel is keeping her voice calm while taking.

"No, Mother, I'm just saying. You think I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there."

"Oh darling. I know you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there."

"But if you just.."

"We're done talking about this."

"Rapunzel."

Trust me! I know what I'm.."

"Oh, come on!"

"Rapunzle! ENOUGH WITH THE LIGHTS! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS TOWER!.. EVER!" Mother Gothel shouts at the blonde haired girl. Rapunzle freeze inches from removing the chair. Removing her hand the shock on her face melts away. Mother Gothel plops into the chair groaning. "Great. Now I'm the bad guy." Gothel rest her head on her fingers.

Rapunzle looks from the painting to the closet before speaking. "All I was going to say , Mother, is that.. I know what I want for my birthday now." Rapunzle speaks softer holding her arms over her chest.

"And what is that?"

"New paint. The paint made from the white shells you once brought me."

"Well That is a very long trip, Rapunzle. Almost three days time." Gothel says in disbelief and shock.

"I just thought it was a better idea than the.. stars." Mother Gothel sighs. Getting up she walks over to Rapunzle. "Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?" Rapunzle hugs her. "I know I'm safe as long as I'm here." She replies.

-line break-

Watching. The young black haired girl watches as the woman reappears climbing down the tower. Using the blonde girl's hair. Crouching she peers out as the woman walks past her. Icy blue eyes turn silver. Biting back a whine/growl. Something about this person felt off. Keeping quiet the woman was soon gone. Sighing she leans on the wall. "I don't know why.. but I'm glad she's left."

Stepping out from the bush she looks up at the tower. "If that thief was in there. I hope she didn't see him."

-line break-

Back in the tower. Rapunzle had freed the thief and had him tied up to a chair with her hair. Hidden in the rafters she pulls him and the chair into the of the tower.

Pascal was perched on his shoulder. Looking at the man they had caught. Pascal hits him with his hand. Shrinking back and turns blue. Nothing. Then he hits him with tail. Poking him with it. Still he didn't rouse. So Pascal stuck his tongue into his ear.

"AHHH!" The man shouts and Pascal falls off him. "Huh.. what.." Looking dorm to see he was tied down with hair. Grunting and moving trying to free himself. "Is this.. hair?" He asked following it up the tower. "Struggling.. stringing is pointless."

Rapunzle said hidden the shadows gripping her frying pan. "Huh?" Quickly Rapunzle climbs down.

"I know why you're here and I'm not afraid of you."

"What?"

Rapunzle walks out of the shadows. Gripping her frying pan. Stepping into the light the blonde haired girl stood. "Who are you?" She asked him. "And how did you find me?"

Flynn stares and quickly begins to realize. Something. "Who are you, and how did you find me?" The blonde girl repeats. Raising her frying pan.

"All right, blondie ."

"Rapunzel."

"Gesundheit. Here's the deal. I was in a situation, gallivanting through the forest. I came across your tower and.. Oh! Oh, no." Looking around frantically. "Where is my satchel?" He asked her.

"I've hidden it." She said proudly. "Somewhere you'll never find it." "It's in that pot isn't it?"

_*CLANG*_

"Huh?" He wakes with Chameleon's tongue in his ear once again. Pascal screeches as he once more jumps off. Flynn rubs his ear on his shoulder. "Would you stop that?"

"Now it's hidden where you'll never find it. So.." she begins walking around Flynn interrogating him.

"What do you want with my hair? To cut it?"

"What?"

"Sell it?"

"What.. no! Listen the only thing I want to do with your hair is to get out of it, literally."

"You.. Wait. You don't want my hair?" Rapunzle asks in shock.

"Why on earth would I want your hair? Look I was being chased I saw a tower, I climbed it. End of story." Flynn explains quickly. "You're telling the truth?" Rapunzle stammers. "Yes."

"Hmm." Pascal emerges from Rapunzle's shoulder and crawling over her arm and perched himself at the edge of the frying pan. Staring Flynn down. Then signals for Rapnuzel.

"I know. I need someone to take me." She begins to whisper. Pascal squeaks. "I think he's telling the truth too." Pascal squeaks some more. "He doesn't have fangs. But what choice do I have? *sighing* okay Flynn Rider." Raising her voice. "I'm prepared to offer you a deal."

"Deal?"

"Look this way." The chair spun and both man and chair fell forwards onto the ground. Rapunzle the climbs to painting of the Floating lights. "Do you know what these are?" Pulling back the curtains revealing the painting.

"You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?" Flynn asked muffled by the floor. "Lanterns? I knew they weren't stars." She whispers.

"Well tomorrow evening, they will light the night sky with these lanterns. You will act as my guide, take me to these lanterns, and return me home safely. Then, and only then, will I return your satchel to you. That is my deal." Rapunzle tells him.

"Yeah." He tries to push himself up but falls over onto his side. "No can do. Unfortunately the kingdom and I aren't exactly sympatico at the moment, so I won't be taking you anywhere." Flynn tells Rapunzle.

Rapunzle jumps down. Grabbing her hair she pulls Flynn towards her. "Something brought you here, Flynn Rider. Call it what you will, fate, destiny.."

"A horse and a girl..."

"So I made the decision to trust you."

"A horrible decision, really."

"But trust me when I tell you this."

With a sharp yank. The chair swung forwards. Rapunzle catches it. "You can tear this tower apart brick by brick, but without my hep, you will never find your precious satchel." Rapunzle threaten him.

Clearing his throat. "So let me get this straight. I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you'll give me back my satchel?"

"I promise." Rapunzle states. "And when I promise something, I never, ever break that promise... ever."

-line break-

Laying out on the grass. The black haired girl watches the clouds. "Maybe I should go." She sat up. Then looks over at the tower. Blinking she rubs her eyes and watches as the thief climbs down the tower. Standing on the window was the blonde haired girl. She held her hair and looked a bit scared.

Mezzanine she steps forwards as the girl perils herself down. The thief watches as she stops inches from the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5: New Friend and Doubts

Rapunzle looks down at the ground. Before she puts her bare feet down touching the grass. Flynn soon joins her. Rapunzle begins laughing feeling the grass.

Rapunzle rolls over on the grass happily. Flynn notices the young black haired girl standing there from earlier. "Your the one who got me in this mess." Flynn points to Rapunzle as she watched dandelions blew. "Hey. This is first time seeing this place."

Rapunzle kept smiling and laughing. Quickly though she raced out of the tower grounds. "Well come on. We don't want her getting lost, Thief." "Flynn.. Flynn Rider not Thief." He corrects her.

-line break-

Once outside. Rapunzle was still in shock. And she looked to be happy. Flynn and the other girl walk out of the ivy.

"I can't believe I did this!" She says excitedly.

Then gasped. "I can't believe I did this." Laughing now she repeats it. Spinning about. "I can't believe I did this!" Stopping. "Mother will be furious." Gasped Rapunzle.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Flynn adds. The black haired girl glares at him. "What. She's blackmailing me." He tried to defend himself. As she walks after Rapunzle.

Sadly their trip kept having very long pit stops along the way. And it was because of Rapnuzel and her doubting or not doubting herself.

Rapunzle sat with feet in the stream. Flynn and the girl watching. "But that's okay. What she doesn't know won't kill her right?" Flynn and 14 year old exchange same bewildered look watching her.

"Oh, my gosh! This would kill her." Rapunzle cried. Hidden in a cave. Leaving the two tagalongs looking inside. 'Is this normal?' She thought.

"This is so funnn! "Rapunzle shouts running past them. Tossing leaves up as she went.

"I'm a horrible daughter. I'm going back." Rapunzle said forehead to a tree.

"I am never going BACK!" Rapunzle laughs rolling down the hill wrapping her hair around her as she went.

"I'm a despicable human being!" She mumbled into the ground. While Flynn sat frowning. The other girl slide down next to Rapunzle. A bit confused. "Is this normal for people?" She asked Flynn. "Yes and no."

The black haired girl sat on the rock while Flynn leans on the tree. Rapunzle on the other hand was whooping with laughter as she spun around using her hair.

"So, you know this forest well?" Flynn said. "Yep. I should be able to get you to the Kingdom in one piece." She adds. Then Rapunzle's laughter rings out. "Best day Everrrr!"

-line break-

Flynn and the younger girl approach Rapunzle. Who now was crying again. Clearing his throat. "You know, I can't help, but notice you seem to be at war with yourself." Flynn tells her. "You you okay?" The black haired girl asked.

Rapunzle stops crying but jumps back pointing her frying pan at the stranger. "Who are!" She demands while the younger girl kept her hands raised. "Whoa easy there blondie. She your other guide I was talking about." Flynn said trying to keep calm. Besides something about this girl was different. "Rapunzel. Meet.. uh.." "Valor. Names Valor." She lowers her hands. "I really don't want to hurt you. Honestly."

Rapunzle looks at her and noticed. "Why do you have pointy teeth?" "Hmm.?" Valor blinks. Then gives an apologetic look. "Oh. I was born with them. Please Rapunzle. Flynn told me what you two are doing and I'd like to help."

Rapunzle lowers her frying pan. "Alright. But try anything and I will use my frying pan." Valor nods. "Yes ma'am."

The two girls smiled. Then Flynn coughs dragging them back. "So, blondie you still wanting to go? Because if not we can forget about and head back to tower. You get to go home and I can get my satch-ouch!" Valor elbows him in the side. "What was that for!" He cried out.

Valor crosses her arms and stands next to Rapunzle. "Look. Rap. I know what it's like experiencing the world for the first time. It's hard and dangerous." "That's why we should go back and part ways like..." he trailed off as Valor shoots him a narrowed eyed look.

"But, what about my Mother?" Rapunzle asked. "Well it's part of growing up. Rebellion. Breaking her heart and soul." Flynn adds. "So let's head back and forget all of this and I can have my satchel back, you have your life back and you.. uh?" Flynn looks over at Valor. "You can go home."

"No!" Rapunzle shouts. "I want to see those lanterns." She says to him. "Oh, come on! What is it going to take for me to get my satchel back?" Flynn asked her. "I will use this." Rapunzle threatens him.

A *_snap*_ made everyone jump. Rapunzle freaks out and clings to Flynn. "Is it ruffians? Thugs have they come for me?" As the bushes rustled. Valor fixes a narrow gaze at it but more of amusement as a rabbit hops out. Valor laughs as it greets them. "Stay calm. I can probably smell fear." Flynn jokes.

Valor laughs. "Yeah. He's kind of funny." She said to the rabbit. The rabbit wiggles it's nose and bounds away. "Oh, sorry." Rapunzle apologizes. "I guess I'm just a little jumpy."

"It's fine. But we might want to avoid the ruffians and thugs though." Valor points out. "Some can a bit scary and mean." She adds.

"Yeah. Probably be for the best." Rapunzle admits. _'This was going to be a long journey, at least it won't be dull._'' Valor thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6: The Snuggly Duckling

"Now, how about some lunch. You two you two hungry? Because I know this great for lunch!" Flynn quickly adds. "Where?" Rapunzle ask him. Valor had to admit she was hungry it's been awhile since she last ate. "Yeah. What is this place your talking about Flynn?" Valor adds.

"Oh, don't you worry. You'll know it when you smell it. " Flynn says grabbing the frying pan and leading the way. Valor quickly runs after them.

-line break-

Max was still trying to find Rider. Nose to the ground and sniffing. Coming across a poster. The castle guard horse shreds it like a paper shredder. A twig snaps causing him to perk up.

Quickly he sneaks behind a rock. Pulling a tree limb over to help hide himself. Slowly the person got closer casting their shadow over the rock. Quickly Max jumps in front whining startling the figure.

Mother Gothel stood there. Max bows his head. It wasn't the man he was after. "A palace horse." She said relaxing quickly. "Where's your rider?" Fear crept as it dawned on her. "Rapunzel. Rapunzle!" With that she raced back to the tower.

-line break-

As for the group of travelers. Well they were on their way to get lunch. "I know it's around here somewhere." Flynn said. "Maybe you finally got us lost." Valor comments. "Ah there it is." He said. A building nestled away. Valor raises her eyebrows. As they got closer. "The Snuggly Duckling." Flynn proudly introduced.

"Don't worry. Very quaint place. Perfect for you. Don't want you scaring and giving up on this whole endeavor now, do we?" Flynn asked.

"Well I do love ducklings." Rapunzle points out. "Well let's go then." Valor adds.

-line break-

Back at the Tower. Mother Gothel frantically searched for Rapunzel. Tearing down curtains tossing the sheets off the bed. Yet her flower was gone. What was she to do? Where had her perouis flower gone? Then something shiny catches her eyes. Quickly she runs over to the stairs. Removing the panel. Mother Gothel pulls out a satchel. Flipping it open. The old lady pulls out the stolen crown. Gasping she tosses it away. It clings as it hits the ground.

Then she fishes out a wanted poster. Flynn Rider wanted dead or alive. Growing she quickly opened the drawer and pulls out a dagger. Taking the other things with her. Mother Gothel sets out to retrieve her flower back and at any cost.

-line break-

By Now they had reached the front door. Looking the shabby house over. It really didn't look like a normal place to grab some lunch. Valor could hear voices coming from inside. Flynn grabs the handle and pushes Rapunzle in first shouting. "Garcon, your finest table, please!" Valor pokes her head from around Flynn and blinks in shock and Rapunzle gasped in shock and fear.

The men stopped what they were doing and fixed all eyes on Flynn and party. "You smell that? Take a deep breath through the nose." Flynn breathes in. Valor follows after them. Glancing from one ruffian to the next.

Rapunzle kept her frying pan out in front as she looks around. "Now let it seep in." Flynn tells her. "You know. This place isn't half bad. For a ruffian hang out. Through, not sure about getting lunch here." Valor looks over to someone cooking. "What are you getting?" Flynn asked. "How about you? Valor? Because to me, it's part man-smell and the other part really bad man-smell." Flynn explains trying to scare either both of them or Rapunzel more.

"Sorry." Valor said squeezing through the group. Just as Rapunzel gasp as one of the men grabs her hair. Quickly pulling it free she backs up. "That's a lot of hair." he said as it files through his hands. "She's growing it out." Flynn tell him. Valor looks about the place. For a place for thugs and ruffians. It looked to be in very decent conditions.

Rapunzle soon aback into another ruffian who was sitting at a table. He turns around as Rapunzle backs up scared. Valor walks over. "Sorry, about her. She's not used to being around lots of people." Valor apologizes. The man grunts. "It's fine." Valor smiles. Flynn then walks over. "Hey. You don't look so good blondie." He points out. "Maybe we should get you home, call it a day." He offered her. "Probably better off. This place is a five star joint." He leads her away as they exit.

"Hey, Valor you coming?" He asked their other party members. Valor sighs and follows after. "I still think you jumping the gun too soon here. I mean it could be a lot worse." Valor adds as Flynn keeps backing up with Rapunzle. "Nonsense if blondie here can't handle it. Maybe we she should be back in her tower.

_*SLAM*_

Half startled Valor jumps as Vladimair blocked their way. Valor watches as they circled around them. Her hand grips her satchel. _'Please do let it turn into a fight_.' She begged as Vladimarir confronts Flynn Rider. "Is this you?" He asked gesturing to the wanted poster he hand.

Flynn reached out removing his thumb. Showing his picture of him with a loner nose. "Now that's just mean." He said. Valor glaces at it. "Well they aren't wrong Pinchicho." she said taking the poster. "You just need to make it longer." Valor points out. Taking the poster. "Not helping." Flynn mutters.

"Oh, it him all right." The hooked hand man chuckled walking up. "Greno, go find some guards!" Hook Hand orders the man. Greno runs off. Hook Hand grabs Flynn by his shirt. "That reward is going to buy me a new hook." he tells Flynn. Rapunzle watches hidden behind him the whole time.

"Here." Valor hands the wanted poster to one of the ruffians. "See just make it.."

"I can use the me!"

"What about me? I'm broke!"

"And me!"

"Get back!"

"Ruffians, stop!"

"Mine."

"We can work this out!"

Valor looks to see everyone fighting over Flynn. Grabbing his arms and legs. Pulling him like a toy.

"Hey leave him alone!" Rapunzle demands them.

"Gentlemen please."

"Give me back my guide!" Rapunzle began hitting them with her frying pan. "Val. Help me!" Rapunzle shouts. Valor signed and got up. "You know they say Karma is a pain in the rear." Pulling out a neon yellow vile. "You got one chance Rap." Then pours it over the pillar. "Right."

"Not the nose. Not the nose." Flynn chattens as Hook Hand raised his fist ready to hit him.

Then liquid began melting the pillar making it unstable. Rapunzle tosses her hair up snagging the same pillar and then released it_. *CRACK_* *_THUD_* the loud sound the pillar fell hitting Hook Hand. "Put him DOWN!" Rapunzle demands as Valor walks over slipping the vile away.

All eyes where now on the girls. "Nice one, Rap, but now what?" Valor whispered to her. "Okay." Rapunzle said settling down. "I don't know where I am, and need him to take me to see the lanterns, because I've been dreaming about them my entire life!" Valor stares at Rapunzel in awe. Why because one minute she was scared now she was facing her fears. "Find your humanity! Haven't any of you ever had a dream?" Rapunzle asked them.

Hook Hand pulls out his axe. Vladmir sets Flynn onto a hook as Hook Hand approaches the girls. "Uh.." Valor looks from Rapunzle to the man with the axe. Her hand going for her satchel. As they got backed up into a corner. But he stops inches from them. Valor harden her gaze trying to hide her fear like always. M

Leaning over them. "I had a dream once." He said the throws his axe. Hitting the wall over a skinny man. Jumping began to play his accordion.

I'm malicious mean and scary. 

My sneer could curdle dairy.

And violence wise, my hands are not the cleanest.

Valor and Rapunzle step back looking down at a human outside on the ground. Valor nimbly steps around it. Looking at him with wide icy blue eyes.

But despite my evil look

And my temper, and my hook.

Hook Hand tosses Big Nose aside. And stand in on a barrel holding up his hooked hand.

I've always yearned to be a concert pianist.

He begins playing the piano. Valor walks over intrigued. Rapunzle follows.

Can't you see, on the stage performing' Mozart?

Tickling the ivories 'till they glem?

Then he ran his hook over the keys making them fly at the girls causing them to duck quickly. Valor and Rapunzle smiles and Valor laughs with joy.

Hook Hand:

Yep, I'd rather be called deadly

For my killer show-tune medley

Thank you!

'Cause way down deep inside

I've got a dream

Everyone:

He's got a dream!

He's got a dream!

Hook Hand:

See, I ain't as cruel 

And vicious as I seem

Rapunzle ducks as his hand goes back hitting Big Nose down again. Valor smiles her sharp wolf teeth showing.

Though I do like

Breaking femurs 

You can count me 

With the dreams 

But like everyone body else 

I got a dream!

Everyone:

Lala, Lala,Lala, Lala, Lala!

Big Nose:

I've got scars and 

Lumps and bruises

Plus something here that 

Oozes

Hold his arm out to Rapunzle. Who looks a bit curious.

And let's not even mention my

Complexion but despite my extra toes 

And my goiter and my nose 

I really want to make a love connection

He said handing Rapunzle a flower. Valor leans on the piano watching humming along with them.

Can't you see with a special little lady

Rowing in a row boat down a stream?

He pushes a bucket across the floor with Shorty with him.

Though I'm one disgusting 

Blighter. I'm a lover not a fighter 

Because way down deep inside I got a dream!

He singing as he ends the bearded old man flying h around like Cupid.

Everyone:

He's got a dream. He's got a dream

Big Nose:

And I know one day romance will

Reign supreme

though my face leave

People screaming 

there's a child behind it dreaming.

Like everybody else 

I've got a dream

Thor would like

To quit and be a florist

Valor watches a Thor quickly made a flower pot with skulls.

Gunther does 

Interior design

Ulf is into mine

Attia's cupcakes

Are sublime

Valor mouth waters looking them with Rapunzle.

Bruiser knits

Killer sews

Fang does little puppet shows

And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns.

What about you?" Hook Hand asked Flynn "I'm sorry, me?" Flynn asked him. "What's your dream?" Big Nose asked him setting him on the ground.

"No, no, no. Sorry boys, I don't sing." Flynn states only to have swords pointed at him.

I have dreams like you

No really just less touchy- 

Feely

they mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny

on an island that I own tanned and rested and alone

Surround by enormous piles of money!

Rapunzel:

I've got a dream

Everyone:

She's got a dream

Rapunzel:

I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam

And with every passing hour I'm so glad I left my tower

Like all you lovely folks I got a dream!

Everyone:

She's got a dream

He's got a stream

They've got a dream

We've got a dream

So our differences ain't really that extreme

Valor glances to the window but saw nothing narrowing her eyes and shakes her head before joining back in.

We're one big team!

Vladimir:

Call us brutal

Sick

Sadistic

And grotesquely optometrist

Cause way down deep inside we've got a dream

I've got a dream

I've got dream

I've got a dream

Valor:

I've got dream

Rapunzel:

I've got a dream!

Yes way down deep inside I've got a dream!

Yeah!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7: The Chase

Everyone was laughing. The mood no longer gloomy but light and friendly. Valor even felt at home more. Yet being around guys like them still made her feel a bit out of the norm. Just the door burst open and Greno was back. "I found the guards!" He announces. Quickly Flynn grabs both Rapnuzel and Valor and hides.

"Where's Rider? Where is he?" The Captain's voice booms through the tavern. Valor felt her heart racing. Looking over at the others. "I know he's in here somewhere. Find him." He orders his men."Turn this place upside down if you have to." The table thumped as he pounds it. Valor winces at the sound. Flynn pokes his head up to see. More guards walking in followed by. Sideburns and Patch. Valor yanks him dow. Then a hook touches Rider's shoulder.

They look quickly to see Hook Hand. "Follow me." He tells them. Crawling the watched as he opens a trap door. "Wow." Valor exclaims. The tunnel must be the way out. "Go live your dream." Hook Hand said.

"I will." Flynn said. "You dream stinks. I was talking about her's." He motions to Rapnuzel while Valor grins. "What about you? You got a dream?" Hook hand asked as Flynn and Rapnuzel began to enter the cave. Valor blinks. "Well, yeah. I just want people to accept me for me. And find my true home." Valor tells him. Hook Hand nod. "Good luck kid." Valor nods and follows after them and the trap door closes shut.

-line break-

"Well I got to say. I didn't know you had that in you back there." Flynn tells Rapnuzel as he leads the way through the tunnel. "That was pretty impressive." He adds. "I know!" Rapnuzel said causing an echo. "I know." Rapnuzel adds a bit quieter. Yeah. Everybody else would have choked up and ran." Valor adds helping Rapnuzel keep her long hair up as try walk.

"Thanks." Rapunzel smiles. Valor nods. Plus Valor could tell, Flynn was warming up to Rapunzel a bit.

"So... Flynn.. Valor? Where are you guys from?" Rapnuzel asked them. Valor stiffens slightly. "Whoa. Sorry blondie, I don't do backstory. How ever, I am becoming very interested in yours and Valor's." He adds.

Valor shakes her head. "Mine not worth sharing. Besides, it's complicated." Valor admits. Frowning. Thinking about. _'If I told them? How would they react? I'm not really human after all?'_ She thought.

"All right then. Blondie how about yours then? I know I'm not supposed to mention the hair."

"Nope."

"Or the mother."

"Uh-uh."

"Frankly I'm scared to ask about the frog."

"Chameleon."

"Nuance."

Valor rolls her eyes. Yet she could hear something coming from far off. Glancing over her shoulder as they walked.

"Here's my question, though, if you want to see the lanterns so badly why haven't you've gone before?" Flynn asked her. Valor looks over at Rapunzel. "You know you're right. Why haven't you? Your hair is long enough to get you out yet you've never left." Valor chimes in.

"Uh.." Rapnuzel laughs nervously. Then the sound of pebbles being kicked followed by thunderous noise feet. The ground shook around them.

"Uh, Flynn?" Rapnuzel calls as she looks back. Valor could hear the voice drawing ever so closer. Just then the guards appeared. Caring torches. Valor gasped. "Guys run! Run!" All three took off running.

"Rider!" The shouts echoed behind them. Valor pulls ahead. "Come on follow me!" She orders them. Valor could hear water and gears turning up ahead. The light drew brighter and brighter.

Quickly they emerged from the tunnel. Getting to edge and looking down. A rope ladder greeted them. "Look!" Valor points as Sideburns and Patch broke through the other side. "Looks like that way is out." Flynn said.

"Who's that?" Rapnuzel asked him. "They don't like me." Flynn tells her. "Who's that?" Rapnuzel ask again as the guards emerged from behind them. "They don't like me either." Flynn adds.

Then Maximus appears next. "Who's that?" Rapunzel ask once more. "Let's assume that everyone here doesn't like me." Flynn explains.

Valor felt a growl in her throat. At this rate she won't have any choice. "Here." Rapnuzel hands him her frying pan. Valor turns to watch Rapnuzel tosses her hair. It wraps around a polar and she tugs. Rapnuzel offers Valor a hand but the black haired girl shakes her head. "I've got my own way across." Valor tells Rapunzel. So Rapnuzel jumps and swings to the other side.

Valor takes a few steps back. The she runs. Shifting her form last minute. A huge 8 foot black wolf leaps over the gap. Flynn stares in awe as it lands nimbly next to Rapnuzel.

Rapunzel gasp as the wolf quickly turned back. "What are you?" Rapnuzel asked Valor in shock. "Short version. I'm a werewolf." Running to the edge. "WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!" Valor shouts.

Flynn turns in time to see the guards coming his way. Valor watches as he quickly dispatches them with the frying pan.

Laughing Flynn tosses about. "Oh, mama! I got to get me one of these!" He said only now to come face to face with a sword and horse.

"Rapnuzel your seeing this right?" Valor asked her. As they watched Flynn and a horse duel. "You should know that this the strangest thing I've ever done!" Flynn shouts. But Max manages to knock the pan from his hand.

"Better get him out of there." Valor points out. Rapnuzel nods. "Flynn!" She shouts tossing her hair. It grabs him. With a sharp yank. He was flying off the ledge.

"Flynn look out!" Rapnuzel shouts. Valor watches as the Stabbington brothers miss him by inches."ha you should see you face because you look." Valor winces as he gets hit in the gut by a pillar.

Sound of kicking. Made both Valor and Rapnuzel turn to see Max kicking down another pillar. As it fell. Sound of water followed. Valor's heart skipped a beat. "Come, blondie, Wolfe jump!" Valor quickly runs and jumps. Landing in a roll just as Rapnuzel follows right behind her.

Quickly all three began running for their lives. Flynn picks up the remaining hair as they ran. Sound of a dam bursting rang out.

Valor's icy blue eyes widen in shock as the water began to tower over them. The water swept up the guards. Their horses and the other thieves.

Then it hits a rocky pillar. Causing the largest of them to fall. Within seconds the rock slams down trapping them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8: Magic Hair and the Wolf's Tale

Water was rushing in through the gasps. Quickly everyone scrambled to back as it rushes in. Quickly Flynn dives down as both girls try to avoid the water.

Valor never felt this scared before. Now being tapped was bad enough but the water coming in didn't help. Flynn reapers only to dive back down quickly Valor pushes against the wall of rocks as Rapunzle tried breaking it with her frying pan. "Come on. Come on. Budge." Valor pleads. Water was soaking through her clothes quickly.

Flynn resurfaces. And tries to break the wall with his shoulder. Pulling on the rocks. He gasped in pain as it cut him. Rapunzle looks on with shock. "Come guys we can't stop now we have to get out." Valor said with urgency. Trying not to show how scared she was feeling.

"There's no use. I can't see anything." Flynn tells them. Valor gulps her wide icy blue eyes looking around. Unlike Flynn she could see but, it the water was too dark even for her.

Rapunzle tried diving but, Flynn pulls her up. "Hey, there's no point. It's pitch black down there." Flynn said as everyone calms down.

"It's all my fault. She was right. I never should have done this." Rapunzle states. "I'm so.. I'm so sorry Valor, Flynn." Rapunzle apologizes. Valor moves over to her. Resting a hand on her shoulder. "Eugene." Flynn said. "Flynn is not the time." Valor states. "What?" Rapunzle asked him. "My real name is Eugene Fitzhetbert." Flynn explains. Valor chuckles. "Someone might as well know." Flynn said.

"If we're telling the truth here. I'm not fully human. I'm well a werewolf." Valor adds. "That explains a lot especially those teeth." Flynn comments.

Rapunzle sniffs. "I have magic hair that glows when I sing." Rapunzle tells them.

"What?" Valor and Flynn said in shock. "I have magic hair that glows when I sing!" Rapunzle repeats. "Hurry!" Valor whines.

Flower gleam and glow

Let your power shine!

Just then Valor gasped as the water enclosed them. With eyes open she couldn't see anything until a golden glow came to life. Valor stares in shock as the hair brought light into the water. Flynn gasp but quickly covers his mouth.

Quickly they swam down to the rocks. Flynn, Rapunzle and Valor began pulling them part. _'Please lead us out_.' Valor begs.

Just then Flynn breaks trough. And everyone is thrown into the river. Coughing they grip the bank. All live and soaking wet.

"We made it." Rapunzle says. Valor pulls herself up onto the bank breathing hard. Yet smiles with relief.

"Her hair glows."

"We're alive! I'm alive!"

I didn't see that coming."

"Eugene! Valor!"

Valor walks over to Rapunzle. Helping her pull the rest of her hair out of the water.

"The hair actually glows."

"Eugene!"

"What!"

Clearly Eugene was still in shock. Valor rings out her hair. "It doesn't just glow." Rapunzel in forms him. "It doesn't?' Valor asked frowning. "What else.. _*sneezes_*.. what else Can it do?" Valor asked rubbing her arms as she walks about trying to get herself warm. Rapunzle smiles.

"All gang it's late let just set up camp for the night." Eugne said. "Yes, please." Valor said with a smile. Glad to have a break.

So they walk father into the forest away from the river. Valor shift into her wolf form and runs about. Drying herself off even more. Eugene watches. As Valor rolls on the ground like a house pet. "I feel like I'm living a fairy tale," he said.

-line break-

Once it was dark they got a fire going. Valor was back to her usual human form and leans on the log. Rapunzle was wrapping Eunge's hand. Like promised Rapunzle was going to show them what else her hair can do. "So, your being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand. " He winced a bit. "Sorry." Rapunzle apologizes.

"Just don't freak out." Rapunzle begged him. Valor pokes the fire with her stick. It was now turing to members. They would have to get more.

Flower gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Valor eye's eyes watched with wonder as the hair began to glow and come to life. Looking over at Eunge, Pascal and Rapunzle.

Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt Change fate's design 

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine.

Valor watches as Eugene removes the hair. "Whoa." Valor gasped as he looks at his hand in shock. No cut, no wound. Looking at Pascal he nods. "Amazing. I've seen magic and other elixirs for healing, but this no wonder someone would want to for their own." Valor said.

Eugene was beginning to breath heavier. On the verge of freaking out. "Please not freak out!" Rapunzel begged him. I'm.. I'm not freaking out. Are you freaking out. No I'm just very interested in your hair. And the magical qualities it possesses. How long has it been doing that?" Eugene asked her. Trying to keep his cool. "Yeah. does it have something to do with why your hair is so long?" Valor asked sitting down next to Eugene.

"Forever., I guess. Mother says when I was a baby people tried to cut it,They wanted to take it for themselves." She pulls back her hair showing a brown strand. "But, once it's cut it turns brown and loses it power. A gift like that, it has to be protected. That's why mother never let me.. *_sigh_* that's why i never left and.. *_sigh_* "You never left that tower." Eugene said. "And you still want to go back?" Eugene asked.

"Yes.. No... it's complicated." Rapunzle said.

Valor frowns. "Your pretty strong woman if you think about. I could never live like that." the black haired girl adds. "So, what about you Valor? Is there a reason your a werewolf?" Eugene asked her.

Valor laughs. "Reason? Well.. all I can figure I was born like this. Because of it. My town drove me away and everywhere else." Valor admits.

"I never made friends and never found a place of my own." Looking up at the night sky. "So, unlike you Rap. I had to learn things on my own. You're lucky someone tried to raise you and protect you." "So, what about your parents didn't they want you?" Rapunzle asked.

Valor frowns. "I'm alone. Both my parents are long gone. Died while I was still too young to be on my own." Valor shakes her head. "No more on me. What about you Eugene what's your tale. I'm sure it's not as bad as mine." Valor offered. "Yeah, Eugene Fitzherbrt?" Rapunzle asked.

""Really? Because I was going to spare you the sob story of poor orphan Eugene Fitzherbert. It's a little bit of a downer." Valor snorts. "Oh come please." she then begs. Her icy blue eyes wide nad pleading.

"We told ours come Eugene." Valor gives off soft whining and the *_puppy dog eyes_.* "Alright I'll tell you guys." Valor beams.

"There was this book I used to read every night to all the younger kids The Tales of Flynnigan Rider. Swashbuckling rogue, richest man alive, not bad with the ladies either. Not that he'd brag about it, of course."

"Hmm. Was he a thief too?" Rapunzle asked. Valor leans forwards. "Yeah. Was he?" Valor asked becoming mesmerized by his tale.

"Uh.. well no." Eugene said. "Actually he had enough money to do anything that he wanted to do. He could go anywhere that he wanted to go. And, and for a kid with nothing, I don't know, I.. just seems like a better option." Valor hums.

"I see that. Wanting to be like you're hero." Valor grins. "I see why kids love his stories." Her blue eyes glowed thinking about what Eugene told her.

"You two can't tell anyone about this okay? It can ruin my reputation." Eugene explains. "Ah. We wouldn't want that." Rapunzle admits. "A fake reputation is all a man has." Eugene adds. Earning a chuckle from Rapunzle.

"Well.. I should, umm.."

"Get more firewood? I'll help." Valor said standing up. My eyesight is better than yours after all.

"Thanks Wolfe."

"Hey." The two stopped. "For the record. I like Eugene Fitzherbrt better than Flynn Rider." Rapunzle tells him.

"Well. Then you'll be the first. But thank you." Then the two walk off to gather more firewood.

-line break-

As Eugene began pick up some logs. "You know. You've changed." Valor points out walking up with her own logs. "Really? I didn't notice." Eugene admits as they walk back. "You too. Your less defensive and blunt." Valor smiles lightly. "I think we can thank Rapunzle for that."

Once they were gone. A voice cut in. "Well, I thought they'd never leave." Gothel said making herself known. "Mother?"

-line break-

Once Mother Gothel left. Eugene and Valor came back with the firewood. "So, can I ask you something?" Eugene asked as they entered their makeshift camp. Valor frowns as she set down the wood. "This there any chance that i'm going to get super strength in my hand?"

Valor walks pass them scanning the area. "Because i'm not gonna lie . That would be stupendous." Eugene said. Something felt off. Like they were being watched. "Hey you alright?" Eugene asked her. Valor's eyes turn silver as she lets out a low warning growl. Squeak from Pascal made her look down at him. Crouching Pascal squeaks more. Valor fixes her stare out into the forest. "I see.. Thanks little buddy." she whispered.

"Hey guys let's take turns on watch duty." Valor offered. "Why? We're safe and sound here." Eugene asked her. Valor shrugs. "I can't hurt right. After all. Guards and a few of your former teammates tried to kill us after all."

Valor sat down on the ground. "I guess it can't hurt. Blondie you can turn in, me and Wolfe will keep watch." Eugene offered. As the fire was up and roaring again. Valor glances behind her. All she knew was something dangerous was nearby and her instincts telling her to keep her guard up.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9: The Party

Valor woke up to screams. Jolting up right she looks around quickly. Then she spotting the commotion. It was the white horse. Maximus the Captain call him dragging Eugene away. "No, put me down! Stop it no!"

Rapunzle was up now. Girls race to help to the thief.

"Let me go!"

Rapunzle grabs him and a game of tug of war happens. Valor looks back and forth between them. Maximus didn't look to wanting to give up his prisoner.

"Give m me him!"

"Stop. Stop. Stop!"

Then a pop and his boot came off sending him flying and Rapunzle backwards. Valor winces. "Well that's one way to start a day." She mummers.

Max soon sorts realizing he didn't have the man. Neighing loudly he charges. Rapunzel quickly intercepts him. While Valor walks over. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Rapunzle says trying to calm him down. "Easy boy. Easy! Settle down. Whoa, whoa, whoa." Max tears and lands in front of them.

Rapunzel kept talking to him trying to get the horse to settle down. Luckily it was working. "That's it." Rapunzle said softly. "Now sit." Max looks at Pascal and then catches Valor's glance. "Best listen she knows what she's doing." Valor said.

Slowly Max sat.

"What?"

"Now drop the boot." Max nickers. "Drop it." Opening his mouth he released it. Valor picks it up handing it back to Eugene. "Aw. You're such a good boy. Yes you are. Yes you are." Max begins to thump his tail. Valor smiles watching this. All her years so far this was a sight to see.

"You all tried from chasing this bad man all over the place?" Rapunzle asked him. Max nickers nodding his head.

"Excuse me?"

"Nobody appreciates you do they?" Rapunzle said hugging him. Max snorts. "Do they."

"Oh come on. He's a bad horse." Eugene states. "No. He's just doing his job. Right Rap?" Valor ask walking over to Max and Rapunzle.

"Oh, he's nothing but a sweetheart. Isn't that right. Maximus." She read on the medal. "You gotta be kidding me." Max glares at Eugene. "Max. No." Valor says. "Look. Today is the biggest day of my life, and the thing is, I need you to not get him arrested." Rapunzle states helping Eugene up. Max snorts ears back.

"I know. It's your job. But, I think it can wait until later." Valor said. "Just need him with me for the next 24 hours. Then you can can chase each other to your heart's content. Okay?" Rapunzle asked as the two glances at each other. Valor taps her foot. "Max..." "Eugene sighs holding out his hand. "And it's also my birthday." Rapunzle adds.

Max snorts abs gives in shaking hand and hoof in agreement. Then something manages to catch Rapunzle's eyes. "Hey! Wait up." Valor said.

They reach the bridge. As they began to cross Valor freezes. "Hey, Wolfe you coming?" Eugene ask. Valor hesitates. "I don't know. I mean.. I should go." Valor steps back. "Oh, come Val, please. I know you've had trouble with towns before, but I'm sure this will be different." Rapunzle bags. Valor looks at the others. Max snorts next to her. Giving a shy smile. "Oh, all right. Just for tonight." Then they made their way into the town.

So many people were moving about. '_Was all this for the lanterns?_' Valor thought. Then noticed people stepping on Rapnuzel's hair and Eugene trying help by picking it up. Looking about Valor grins. "Hey!" She waves then over. The three girls look and gasp seeing all the hair. They raced over.

Within minutes. Rapunzle's hair was braided. Flowers weaves into it. The tug on her shirt. Valor noticing a girl hold out a blue flower. Crouching low. The girl laughs as she weaves it into her hair. Looking about she had lost track of Eugene and Rapunzle.

Yet it didn't take too long to find her. Rapnuzel was staring at a huge Merrill of the royal family. Valor walks over. Kids and adults leaving presents.

Was Rapunzle quickly veers off. Valor frowns looking from it to the dancing blonde. She walks over to Eugene. "Looks like she's having fun." Valor watches as she spins about. Rapnuzel laughs dragging in more people. Then Rapunzle grabs her hand pulling her in. "Val come dance with us." Rapunzle says.

Soon Valor found herself dancing and clapping along with everyone. Laughing as she went about spinning about on her own or dancing with another. Valor watches as Max knocks Eugene into the mix. He was pulled away by another person.

Spinning she stops next to Max leaning on him with a smile. "You know. I can't help but think you did that on purpose." Valor comments. Max snorts. Valor laughs. "I guess you're right. Even a thief like him needs to enjoy life."

Valor closes her eyes listening to everyone around her. Children laughing, sound of feet dancing to music, smell of all the food. Sighing she nearly forgotten what it was like being in a town. Valor felt tight pull in her chest. "I really do want a home. A place to live again." She whispers. Then she noticed they had stopped dancing. It was getting dark closer to the twilight zone.

"To the boats!" Someone shouts out. And like that everyone went their separate ways. Eugene, Rapunzle, Pascal, Max and Valor broke into groups. Walking along the peer. Rapnuzel got into the canoe. "Wolfe you coming?" Eugene asked. Valor shakes her stepping back. "I'm good I-I'll stay here." Valor said stepping away from the edge.

As they began to row out. Eugene reaches for something. "Hey, Max!" He tosses a bundle of apples to him. Max snorts. "What? I bought them!" Eugene tells him.

Max begins to eat. As they paddle out into the water. Valor pats Maximus' side. "I'm sure he's joking." Valor watches them get smaller.

-line break-

"Where are we going?" Rapunzle ask him. "Best day of your life? I figured you should have a decent seat." Eugene set Pascal onto the edge of the canoe. By now. Night had fallen.

Looking towards the kingdom. Lights of shops where seen. Reflecting over the water. The time was drawing closer.

Rapunzle sighs. "You okay?" Eugene asked her. "I'm terrified." Rapunzle admits softly. "Why?" Eugene asked her.

"I've been looking out a window for 18 years, dreaming about what it might feel like when those lights rise in the sky. *_Sigh_* what if it's not everything that I dreamed it would be?" Rapunzle asked. "It will be." Eugene tells her. "And what if it is? What do I do then?" She asks him.

"That's the good part I guess. You get to go find a new dream." Eugene said. "Hmm."

-line break-

Inside the castle the king and queen where getting ready. 18 long years they have been doing this. Waiting for their lost princess.

Queen reset her hand on his check as he closed his eyes. Crying. The Queen removes the tear from his face. They couldn't be seen like that.

Then they made their way to the balcony overlooking the kingdom. A single lantern waiting for them. Together they lift it up deep into the sky. As it flew higher and higher. The town began to follow suit. Lighting their lanterns and sending them up after the king and queen's lantern.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10: Lanterns

Out on the water Rapunzle, Pascal and Eugene waits. Passing the time. Rapunzle begins placing flowers on the water. Watching them float. Then she spots the first light.

All those days

Watching from a windows

All those years outside looking in

All that time never knowing.

Rapunzle quickly climbs to the head of cameo. Causing it to rock. Holding the edge Rapunzle watches as the lights began to appear.

Just how blind I've been

Now I'm here, blinking in 

The starlight now I'm here suddenly 

I see

Standing here, 

It's, oh so clear

anterns coming from ships and lighting up the whole night sky.

I'm where I'm

Meant to be

And at last I see the light

The whole kingdom was glowing as the lights rose up. Cluster of them all around.

And it's like 

The fog has lifted

And at last I see the 

Light and it's like the

Sky is new and it's warm

And real and bright 

And the world has

Somehow shifted

Valor stared at them in awe from where she was left with Max. Valor only seen them for a few years but it was mesmerizing watching them closer. "I hope Rapunzle is enjoy this." She says.

All at once, 

Everything looks 

Different now that I 

See you

Rapunzle turns her head to see Eugene holding out two lanterns. Smiling she sits down. "I have something for you too." Rapunzle then pulls out his satchel. "I should have given it to you before, but I was just scared. And the thing is, I'm not scared anymore. You know what I mean?" Rapunzle ask. "I'm starting to." Eugene said taking the satchel. Both smiling.

Each taking a lantern. They set them a float. With the others.

Eugene:

All those days

Chasing down a daydream 

All those years, living in a

Blur

They watch as their lanterns join with others. Circling like they were dancing in the air.

All that time, never truly seeing 

This the way they were.

Eugene looks over at Rapunzel who was leaning over the edge. As a stray lantern comes by. Careful she guides it back up.

Now she's here

Shining in the starlight 

Now she's here suddenly 

I know if she's here, it's crystal clear 

I'm where I'm meant to go.

Eugene grabs Rapunzle's hand with his own. Rapunzle smiles as they face each other. Singing.

Both:

And at last I see the light

Eugene:

And it's like the fog has lifted

Both:

And at last I see the light

Rapunzel:

And it's like the sky is new

Both:

And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted.

All at once, everything is different

Now that I see you.

Eugene pulls her closer. Pascal turns pink but looks between his paws. Watching them.

Now that I se... you.

Eugene was about to bring Rapunzel in to kiss her when a green draws his attention. On the bank was the Stabbington brothers. Turning they walked away.

"Is everything okay?" Rapunzle ask him. Looking behind her to the bank. "Huh?" Eugene pauses. "Oh, yes." He laughs nervously. "Yes, of course. I just.." looking over at the satchel.

-line break-

Eugene pulls the boat up to the bank. "I'm sorry. Everything is fine." Taking the satchel. "There is just something I have to take care of." Eugene tells her.

"Okay."

"I'll be right back." He said walking off leaving Rapunzle alone with Pascal.

-line break-

Nearby the two brothers waited. Outline by the green light of their lantern. Sideburns say craving bark. As Eugene walks in. "Ah! There you are!" Eugene says.

"I've been searching everywhere for you guys since we got separated. Hey. The sideburns are coming in nicely, huh?" Eugene complements. "You got to be excited about that." Sideburns said nothing but stops what he was doing.

"Anyhow, I just wanted to say I shouldn't have split. The crown is all yours. I'll miss you, but I think is for the-" he turns to leave but runs into Patch. "-best."

"Holding out on us again, eh, Rider?"

"What?"

"We heard you found something. Something much more valuable than a crown." Sideburns said walking pass the fallen crown. "We want her instead." Eugene stares wide eyed as the words sank in.

-line break-

Rapunzle waits near the boat waiting for Eugene to return. Then she spots someone coming her way. Sighing in relief thinking it was Eugene. "I was starting to think you ran off with the crown and left me." She said.

But the single figure became two at the Stabbington brothers walked up to her.

"He did."

"What? No. He wouldn't."

"See for yourself."

Rapunzle looks out to see a boat sailing away. With a single passenger.

"Eugene."

Eugene!" Rapunzle shouts louder. "Fair trade. A crown for the girl with the magic hair." Rapunzle turns around. "How much do you think someone would pay to stay young and healthy forever?" Sideburns asked.

"No. Please no." She begged them. Then runs. "No!" Jumping her hair got caught. As she pulls two loud grunts and thuds rang out, followed by a voice. "Rapunzle!" Gothel shouts out. "Mother?" Rapunzle walks back around to see the men out cold and her Mother over them with a branch.

"Oh, my precious girl!"

"Mother."

Rapunzle runs to her. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Gothel ask her. "Mother. How did you.." "I was so worried about you dear. So I followed you. And I saw them attack you and... oh, my. Let's go. Let's go before they come to!" Gothel says. Rapunzle follows only looking back she watches the ship sail away. Turning she goes with her mother.

-line break-

Valor paces the bank. Something had to be off but what? "Maybe I being to paranoid. I mean it not like we bond over the last 48 hours of our lives."

Then a voice rang out. Causing both her and Max to turn to see. Eugene being apprehended by the guards. "No! Wait, guys!" The two draw closer. "RAPUNZEL!" Eugene shouts out.

"Oh, no." Turning she began to run. Max whinnies as he runs up. "Listen Max. We need help. I knew something wasn't right." Max whinnies again. "Okay." She then jumps and climbs into Max. "Just this once boy. I'm trusting you." Max snorts and races off. Though it was strange not traveling on her own four feet. They need to get help fast and if she knew what Max was thinking there was only one other place.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 11: the Rescue

Eugene had been pacing back and forth all night. Worried about Rapunzle. Then the door opens. Turning to see the guards had come.

"Let's get this over with, Rider." The Captain said. "Where are we going?" Eugene asked him. Then he gets it reaches towards his neck. "Oh," he said.

-line break-At the tower now. Gothel removes them last flower from Rapunzle's hair and puts it into a basket. "There. It never happened. Now, wash up for dinner. I'm making hazelnut soup."

Rapunzle stares down not replying to her. She had gotten her wish to see the lanterns but now after Eugene quote on quote betrayed her. She felt sad. Sighing. "I really did try, Rapunzle. I tried to warn you what was out there. The world is dark and selfish and cruel. If it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine, it destroys it." With that she shut the curtains.

Rapunzle looks up then back down at the purple flap with the golden sun on it. Pascal squeaks resting his paw on her looking up sadly. Before turning blue and curling up next to her leg. Rapunzle flops down on her bed. Sighing she looks up at all her drawings.

Then she raises the small purple flap up and moves it. As she begins to notice something. Then she sees it. All around her room. The same flower or sun drawing. Then it hits her.

Rapunzle was back in her crib looking up at the sun. Then the king and queen. Lastly was the Merrill of the royal family. Gasping in shock she stumbles back knocking a chair.

-line break-

The guards began escorting Eugene through the dungeon heading to his execution. On his way he passes a cell. The Stabbingtons were in. Eugene quickly frees himself from the guards hold runs to them grabbing Sideburns.

"How did you know about her? Tell me now!" Eugene demands. "It wasn't us!" Sideburns stammers. "It was the old lady!" He tells Eugene. "Old lady?"

Eugene's eyes widen in realization. Then the guards grab him again, "aghh. Wait. No! Wait!" Eugene begins fighting them was they escort him. "You don't understand! She's in trouble! Wait!"

-line break-

"Rapunzel?" Mother Gothel calls up to her. She begins to climb the stairs. "What's going on up there?" Gothel asked her. "Are you all right?"

Rapunzle catches breathing heavily. It was now all clear. Getting up with determination she opens the curtains. "I'm the lost princess." She softly speaks. Sighing. "Oh, please speak up, Rapunzle. You know how I hate the mumbling." Gothel stares.

"I am the lost princess! Aren't I." Rapunzle declares louder. Fixing a firm gaze on Gothel. Hike her eyes widen with shock. "Did I mumble, Mother? Or should I even call you, that ?" Rapunzle said staring her down.

"Oh, Rapnuzel, do you even hear yourself? Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?" Gothel tries to hug her only to be pushed back. "It was you! It was all you!" Rapnuzel says.

Mother Gothel frowns. He gig was getting torn apart. "Everything I did was to protect you." Mother Gothel says. Rapnuzel just shoves passed her. Making her way down.

"Rapnuzel!"

I have spent my entire life. Hiding from people who would use me for my power.. "

"Rapnuzel!"

"..when I should have been hiding from you!" Rapnuzel looks up at her.

"Where would you go? He won't be there."

"What did you do to him?"

"That criminal is going to be hanged for his crimes."

Rapnuzel gasps. "No." She whispers. "What about Valor?" She asked. "Oh, that creature? Who knows maybe she just left you. She is dangerous after all." Mother Gothel points out. Rapnuzel shakes her head. "No." She won't believe it.

"Now, now it's all right. Listen to me. All of this is as it should be." As she reaches out to touch Rapnuzel's hair. The girl grabs her wrist. "No! You were wrong about the world. And you where wrong about me! And I will never let you use my hair again!" Gothel pulls her hand free and stumbled into the mirror breaking it.

Rapnuzel turns away from her. "You want me to be the bad guy? Fine, I'm the bad guy." Gothel says.

-line break-

Eugene had kept fighting. But stops when a ceramic unicorn is perched on the wall. But then the doors slam shut. Trapped everyone inside. "What's this?" The Captain demands.

"Open up!" The Captain bangs on the door. Then the sliding part of the window opens. A man with a bearded appears.

"What's the the password?"

"What?"

"Nope."

"Open this door!"

"Not even close!"

"You have three seconds! One.."

A hook canes down from the ceiling and grabs one guard. Eugene and the other one begin looking around.

"Two.."

Another guard vanishes through door.

Three." The Captain turns but he only saw Eugene standing there. Eugene motion to look behind him. "Huh?" The door opens as Attila walks out. With a frying pan slams it into the guard knocking him out.

"Frying pans! Who knew right?" Then the door burst open from both sides. Eugene took off running with Attila. The guards gave chase.

But Ulf appears. Doing what mines do. Acting creating illusions allowing the guys to escape.

Above waited Valor. Who was pacing. Waiting with Max. "Come on guys hurry." She begs them.

Entering the courtyard. More guards came racing at them. Hook Hand grabs him setting him on a wagon.

"Head down."

"Head down."

"Arms in."

"Arms in."

"Knees apart."

Knees apart.. knee apart? Why do I need to keep my knees apart..." Vladimir jumps and lands on the wagon sending him flying.

A scream of someone made her look to see Eugene coming their way. Jumping on the edge of building right as he lands on Max's saddle.

Eugene opens his eyes. To see Max. "Yes!" Valor shouts jump throwing a fist into the air. "Wolfe, Max! You guys brought them here?"

Max nods. "Of course we did. No way I'm leaving part of my pack behind." Valor exclaims. It was true. Valor considered him a friend, some she trust.

"Thank you." Eugene said sincerely. Max neighs. "No really. Thank you. I feel maybe this whole time, we've been misunderstanding one another, and we're really just.." Valor glares at him with Max. "You done? Because we got a princess to save." Valor ask him. "Wha- yeah let's go guys!"

Then the doors burst of and they took off running. As arrows flew at them. Valor runs along the ledge ducking her head and jumping to avoid the arrows. Eugene looks to see more guards coming from his right. Ahead of them was a dead end.

"Guys?" He looks over as Valor shifts into her wolf form. "I'll never get used to that." He adds. Then they all jump. Paws and hooves skidding down the roof and leaping off. Just like that they took off at full pace. People were shouts as they raced through town. "Okay, Max. Let's see how fast you can you. Both of you." Max whinnies while Valor growls and picking up their pace. Each began running at full speed.

Valor looks back once to see the kingdom vanishing. The forest grew closer and closer. _'I hope we make it.'_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 12: One last Miracle

They raced through the forest. Everything was flying fast her. Leaping over trees logs. They never broke their strides. Valor began panting as she ran. But, she wasn't going to give up yet. Breaking through the ivy. The tower greeted them. Eugene leaps off Max as Valor slows down shifting back.

"Rapunzel? Rapunzel, let down your hair." Valor looks over at him. "Come on Rap." She said slightly panting. They watched as the hair was tossed down. Eugene quickly runs to it. "Come on." He said quickly climbing it. Valor hurried after.

As Eugene enters. "Rapunzel. I thought I'd ever see you again? Huh?" Rapunzel sat tied up. Then from behind something jabs him in his side. "Aghhh!" Valor climbs but. "Eugene!" Jumping in right in front of Mother Gothel. Gothel swung their dagger back.

The blade jabs into her throat. Gasping she staggered back clasping her hand over the wound. Collapsing onto her knees. Coughing as blood streams quickly between your fingers. Her icy colored eyes turn silver. As she glares at Mother Gothel.

Crawling over to Eugene. "H-hang o-on." She gasped in pain. Valor bit her lip. "Now look at what you've done, Rapunzel. Oh, don't worry, dear. Our secret will die with them." Valor growls. Press her hand tighter over the wound.

Eugene curling in. Coughing loudly. While Vakor thumbs through her bag with her other hand. Rapnuzel began fighting Mother Gothel as she began his dragged away. "As for us." Valor looks up watching her. "We are going where no one will ever find you again." Gothel said pulling her to the exit.

Pascal leaps down grabbing the red dress pulling it. Mother Gothel kicks him. Pascal hits the wall.

"Rapunzel, really." Gothel grunts trying to pull her to the exit. "Enough all ready! Stop fighting me!" She demands. "No! I won't stop!" She said freeing the gag. Valor blinks and smiles. Eugene groans and coughs.

Valor keeps her free hand on his wound. "J-Just *_gasp_* h-hold on." She chokes out. Looking from Eugene to Rapunzel. Worry in her icy colored eyes.

"I won't stop for every minute of the rest of my life, I will fight! I will never stop trying to get away from you!" Rapunzel shouts out. "But.. if you let me save them, I will go with you."

"No! *_grunts_* No, Rapunzel!" Eugene said moving. Valor nodded. Her icy blue color was back in her blue eyes. She stares wide eyed at her. "Raps." She gasped. Wincing in pain. "I'll never run. I'll never try to escape. Just let me heal them and you and I will be together, forever, just like you want. Everything will be the way it was. I promise." Pascal stares with wide eyes. "Just like you want. Just let me heal them."

-line break-

Valor growls as Eugene was cuffed. Mother Gothel looks at her as Rapunzel runs over to them. "Val, Eugene!" Eugene gasps and coughs.

Valor watches. "I'm so sorry. Everything is going to be okay, though." Rapunzel tells them. Valor grins. Watching them. Slowly she moves putting herself between them and Gothel.

Rapunzel grabs her hair. "No, Rapunzel." Eugene tells her. But Rapunzel lays her hair over him still. "I promise. You have to trust me. Come on just breathe." Rapunzel tells him. Valor slowly crawls closer.

"E-Eugene. Breathe." Valor rasp out. The bleeding was slowly stopping as she pressed her hand over both hair as wound. "I can heal you too Val." The girl shakes her head. "Him first Rap." Rapunzel nods. "Right breathe trust me." Rapunzel tells him.

Valor removes her other hand from her neck and presses harder onto Eugene's wound. Blood trickled from her own cut but no stream came. "I can't let you do this." Eugene grunts in pain. "And I can't let you die." Rapunzel ads.

Valor nods. "You too important." She adds. "But, if you do this then you'll die." Eugene adds gasping. Valor shakes her head. "Hurry Rap." Valor looks down. The bleeding hadn't stopped. "Hey." Rapunzel rest a hand on his face. "It's going to be alright." She whispers.

Eugene smiles. Rapunzel was about to start the incantation.. when Eugene spoke up weakly. "Rapunzel. Wait." Valor watches as he grabs something and lifting his hand around her. In a swift motion. He cuts her hair.

Valor gasp in shock as it magically turns brown. "Whoa." She mutters. Standing up she watched as all the hair began to turn brown and losing its magic.

"Eugene.." Rapunzel gasped in shock as a shard of glass fell from his now limp hand.

"No!" Mother Gothel shrieks. Quickly gathering the hair. But no use. Valor watches her as she begins aging. "What have you done? What have you done?" Her hair turning ghostly white. Her body began to become bony and shriveled.

"No!" She stumbles to the broken mirror. "No! No. No!" Mother Gothel pulls her hood over her face. Pascal grabs part of the brown hair. Causing her to trip. Quickly Valor runs pushing her the rest of the way out.

Valor watches her turn to dust as she hits the ground. Valor winces. No one deserves a fate like that. "Eugene?" Valor quickly hurried to Rapunzel and Eugene kneeling down. Faint ruffle of breath welcome her.

Rapunzel kneeled holding Eugene on her lap. "No, no, no, no. Eugene." Rapunzel said trying to wake him. Whines lightly eyes casting down.

Eugene coughs weakly. Valor knew she had medicine and bandages but. Even her elixirs couldn't help him now.

"No! Look at us Eugene. Look at me. I'm right here. We are both." Rapunzel said glancing over at Valor who nods solemnly.

"Come on. Don't go. Stay with me." Rapunzel says grabbing his hand. Pressing it to her head.

flower gleam and glow

"Rap-unzel."

Let your power shine

"Hey!...Wait."

Make the clock reverse 

Bring back what once was mine

"Rapunzel."

"What?" She choked out. On the verge of crying. Valor listens as his breathing was getting fainter, each passing second. As he spoke both girls strained to hear him. "You were my new dream." Eugene tell her. "And you were mine." Rapunzel sadly replies. Just as Eugene's breathing stops.

Valor's eyes widen slowly. Tears slipping through her eyes. As Pascal joins them. Squeaking sadly. Looking at the scene before them. Rapunzel cups Eugene's face leaning in resting her forehead to his.

Heal what has been hurt

Change the Fates' design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

Rapunzel began to choke up.

What once was mine.

A tear slips from her eyes. Valor sits listening. Her own wound had closed leaving a very faint scar. But yet she didn't notice or care.

The tear touches Eugene's check. Slowly it fades away. A yellow glow made both girls and chameleon watch in shock. As as the wound began glowing.

Valor gasp her icy blue eyes wide in awe. As they watched as the magic spreads about. Bring the tower to life as it moves around them. Valor gasp as the magic took on the image of the flower.

Slowly it fades away. "What, just happened?" Valor asked Pascal who shrugs in reply. Lighting gasping made everyone turn to see Eugene stirring. His eyes fluttering open.

"Rapunzel? Valor?" He asked.

"Eugene ?"

Valor shakes her head in shock. Unsure what to do. "Welcome back." Valor whispers smiling brightly at him. Eugene looks from her to Rapunzel again. "Did I ever tell you I've got a thing for brunettes?" Rapunzel breaks into laughter hugging him.

Valor gives howl of laughter. As Pascal squeaks with joy. He was alive. He was alive and well. Watching them. Valor shields her eyes as they kiss. "Eww." She half laughs.

Fishing in her satchel she pulls out a few tools. Quickly picks the lock releasing Eugene from his cuffs.

With that the group made their way out of the tower. Max torts over. Rapunzel runs to meet him. "Come let's get you home princess." Valor walks over.

Eugene and Rapunzel mount Max. With Valor at their side they began their trek back. Back to Corona.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 13: The End

Once they arrive. Valor and Rapnuzel quickly stop the guards from arresting Eugene. Rapnuzel quickly explains everything to them and they are escorted into the castle. "Wait here." The guard orders them and leaves to fetch the king and queen.

"What if they don't like me? Recognize me? I my hair shirt now." Rapnuzel asked them. Eugene chuckles. "I'm sure they will Rapunzel." He said. Valor nods. Her blue eyes warm. "Besides a mother never forgets their own child." Then the doors open.

Everyone turns around to see the king and queen standing there. Both daughter and parents stare at each other. Slowly the queen approaches. Valor felt tension rise a bit as the queen drew closer. Valor hope she was right and her mother would recognize her.

The reaches out touching Rapnuzel on her check and smiles before pulling her into a hug. Laughing the king joins hugging his wife and daughter. Valor smiles softly watching them. Then the queen holds out her hand to them.

Eugene reaches out to shake only to be pulled into a group hug. Pulling Valor in with.

Eugene: Well, you can imagine what happened next. The kingdom rejoiced, for their lost princess had returned. The party lasted an entire week, and honestly I don't remember most of it?

Valor: I don't blame you. It was a long celebration

Eugene: I might not remember much but, remember you weren't even present the whole time.

Valor: I went exploring. Rapnuzel and her parents didn't mind.

Eugene: Anyways dreams came true all over the place.

Valor: Hook Hand went on to become the most famous concert pianist in the world. If you can believe it.

Eugene: And Big Nose? Well eventually found true love. As for Ulf, I assume he's happy. He hasn't told me otherwise.

Valor: And then there's Maximus. Thanks to him crime in the kingdom disappeared almost overnight. As did most of the apples. As for Pascal. Never changed.

Eugene: At last Rapnuzel was home. And she finally had a real family.

Valor: She was a princess worth waiting for. Beloved by all, she led her kingdom with all the grace and wisdom that her parents did before her.

Eugene: as for me, I started going by Eugene again, stop thieving and turned it around. But I know what the big question is. Did Rapnuzel and I ever get married? I'm pleased to tell you that after years and years of asking and asking.. I finally said yes.

Valor: *_snorts in laughter*_

Rapunzel: Eugeneee!

Eugene: All right. I asked her.

Rapunzel: And we are living happily ever after.

Eugene: Yes we are

Valor: until next time, Sayonara.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for reading. This story is completed. I may in the future edit spelling and grammar mistakes. Thanks again and check out my other stories too.


End file.
